Tale of Extraordinary 'Princess'
by kouhadou
Summary: UNDER REVISION. Joins the adventure of Lady Selena aka Sena-in-disguise: attending Shinryuuji dance party, avoiding males who lust after him, and running away from that devil's hand... YAOI.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Rune: It's over. Our first fanfict!

Rath: Damn that music and theatrical practice! It takes a lot of our time. Fortunately we won, or I would be mad.

Rune: You can _berserk_ anytime but not in our fanfict! Well, as a guide, we think that Sena is cute plus beautiful in his woman appearance looking. We try to combine Sena with a marionette fashion on our Adobe assignment… and the result was fantastic!

Rath: Yup! It looks like our friends, especially men, surprised to see it! **And so did the real men on Eyeshield 21**?

Rune: Better read it!

We don't own Eyeshield 21.

**Amefuto World: A 'Princess' Tale **

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Once upon a time, there was a great kingdom in the north of Amefuto World that called Eyeshield. The king, a short man with age around 40's and black beards, had two children, a girl and a boy. They were Mamori and Sena. Both of them really cared each other, and well… kinda cute.

As usually, the day felt so nice and breezy. Suddenly, the weather became cloudy and started to rain when this kingdom was getting a message that written on the brown leather with a golden ribbon. It was from Shinryuuji, a kingdom in the center of Amefuto, contained somewhat called invitation to a dance party for _the noble girls_, with a footnote in the message, _Do or Die_.

After read this message, the Eyeshield king was very confused. Why did they give this kind of message so suddenly? And what was the meaning of the footnote… _Do or Die_? Hmm… everyone knew about the greatness of Shinryuuji armory—the cold killer Agon and his diligent brother, Unsui that work under this kingdom. No one could be live from their attacks, and so did Eyeshield? Oh, my God…

The Eyeshield king sighed, and then ordered one of his soldiers which to deliver the message to all the noble family. But all of them came back with bare hands. Damn! _Oh, I __did__ know that Shinryuuji was a barbaric kingdom, rough, full of odd men, but it just a dance party, right? Did they (the noble family of course) still prefer their pride than their safety? It just their daughter, right? Such a fool people!_ thought the king. _Okay, so the last choice was my only daughter, Mamori._

The king was holding on his head. Mamori was a very beautiful lady, and to order her to come to the fucking dance party is so terrifying… he knew the main reason of the sudden message. Not usual dance party, but a medium to find the marriage partner of Shinryuuji prince, Ikkyuu. That prince didn't have a girl who special in his heart yet, but he was the chosen next king, and on the top of the rules to be a king in Shinryuuji was to get married!

"Drag Mamori here, my soldier. It is important, urgent need!" ordered the king.

"As you wish, Your Majesty,"

But, as a visit before, the soldier came back with no results.

"Tell me, my soldier. Where is my daughter?"

"Erm… it means that Princess Mamori went to the Amino Kingdom this morning, Your Majesty," Sweats began dropping in his soldier's faces. "Her maid said that there was a robot festival there, with a special fresh discovery, a creampuff-automatic-maker robot,"

"Creampuff?! So that was it? My daughter is beautiful, but why she is so freaks about that bully cakes? She is remarkably strange!"

"Well… we don't know, Your Majesty…" Eyeshield king mumbled. "_Anyway, she is your daughter,_" the soldier whispered softly.

"What? Do you say something?" The king looked straightly to him. The soldier quickly lowered his head, surprised of his king's good-hearing ability.

"No, Your Majesty, I'm just talking to myself about... the weather," he replied and looked at the floor.

"Strange," the king commented. The soldier smile nervously. "Then call Sena! Now!" said the king impatiently, and then grinned like devil.

"Prince Sena?" his soldier's eyes twitched. "But, why?"

"It's none of your business. And don't you dare to talk back to me!" It seems that the king were going to be crazy, and what would he do to Sena next?

Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the grammar mistake… Sniff. By the way, do you have any idea about Eyeshield King's name? The next chapter will be full of surprise! It beyond what you were thinking, we promised!


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid Decision

Rune: As we promised before, this chapter is full of surprise!

Rath: Thanks for your review! It was encouraged us, a lot.

Rune: Sniff! But still, we had some trouble on grammar...

Rath: We hope this chapter much better than the first, please R&R!

We don't own Eyeshield 21. After all, we don't remember who is the creator, but he must a genius person to make us laugh every time we read or see it.

**Chapter 2: Stupid Decision**

"Father, I've come," Prince Sena kneeled in front of his father. "The soldiers said that it was an urgent need. What happened, father?"

The Eyeshield King grumbled, and then answered.

"What were you thinking, Sena? Can't you imagine?" he said with a serious tone.

Prince Sena began sweat dropped. _Hey, it must be something very important. No one told me about it before._

"Umm… father? I just think… maybe a war is raging in our neighborhood kingdom? Like Ojou White Knight or Seibu Wild Gunmans,"

"No, it more serious than that," the King commented.

"I don't know, father, so please tell me,"

"Well… about how beautiful are you in dress," The king smirked, waited for Sena's action.

"Oh, about how beautiful I am in… DRESS?!" Sena stared at his father on shocked. "Father, did you call me for something this stupid? I am…" Sena started to protest, but was cut off.

"It wasn't a joke. And the wise decision ever in my entire life. It is for our people's sake," the king said calmly.

"Okay, father, do as you pleased," Sena agreed smoothly, before his father began to order another oddness. Anyway, he loves his people so much. As long as it was for them, he will do anything include go to hell. "But what was that for?"

"Here, read this," the king gave the Shinryuuji's message. Sena read it for a moment, then looking straight to his father's eyes. "Do you want me to attend this?"

"Yes, no one could go; it came so sudden,"

"And I guess I must be turned into… a woman,"

The king nodded.

Sena gulped, but remembering the fact that even since his childhood he was always obeyed all of the orders and never argued, but deep inside his heart he was already crying animatically.

_What an unfortunate me! _"Okay, I will. But what if they find out my disguise? They will kill me for sure,"

"It was a relief we had the best hairstyles in Amefuto World, Mr. Taki and Miss. Suzuna," answered the king proudly, made Sena more confused. He stood and grabbed Sena's hands, then leaned forward to the dress room. "They are always in this room,"

The king opened the door. A flash of light appeared, made Sena blind for a moment.

"What is it?!" Sena yelled. "I can't see anything!"

After the blindness, Sena then noticed the presence of two people in the room. He blinked, clearing his sight, and met with a blonde man and a black haired cheerful woman. They smiled happily toward Sena and his father, with a set of beauty maker behind them

"Good morning, Your Majesty," the black haired woman lowered her head. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I want you to turn my son into a lady appearance,"

They stood dumbfounded, confused about his king's peculiar order. But, by looking deeply to his eyes, there was no doubt. They were looking for each other, and then began to set up their beauty maker.

The king sighed, and smirked.

"I leave him to you. I will be back in an hour. Make him beautiful as you can. Don't disappoint me,"

"Yes, Your Majesty, after all… I am Taki gentle…" the blonde man began to do 'a beautiful pose'. "Natsuhiko…"

"Idiot," the king said impatiently, glared so cold. "Hurry up, and don't make the nonsense action again! I paid you to work, not to become a model!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Mr. Taki nodded, be feared of the king's glared. Sena's father smirked, and then got out, left Sena alone with the two.

"Ne… cute prince, we shall fix you," Miss. Suzuna drag him to a parlor chair. "Welcome to a lady world…"

"NO…!!!"

The operation finished almost an hour, with Sena alone in the dress room. The two hairstyles were gone to eat something. To turn a man into a woman was a torture for them. And Sena? He was stunned, stood dumbfounded in front of the mirror. _It is really… me?_

"Sena, are you finish?" Suddenly the king walked toward the dress room, and grabbed Sena' shoulders to turn his position into him. "Let see…"

And the result surprised him, his heart stopped so suddenly.

Silence passed between the two as they watched each other, both in a similar state of shock but different reason.

What the king saw was a very cute, beautiful brunette lady that trying 'his' best to hide 'his' blush, it's no other than Sena. She wore a white long sleeved gown, along with a long white cape. 'He' smiled to his father nervously, until he felt 'his' father hugged him so tightly.

"Marie… you are alive! I'm so happy!" Tears of joy stunned in Eyeshield king's face. His eyes, they were shining with happiness. Sena shocked.

"Father… I can't breathe… and I'm Sena, not mother!" he hissed, tried his best to unwrap the hug. But it looked like the Eyeshield king didn't notice, he started to say 'I love you', 'I miss you', 'No one can separate us' etc that made Sena felt uneasy. _Oh, he isn't going to release me!_

"FATHER, IT'S ME, SENA!" he shouted loudly. The Eyeshield king gasped. Hearing 'his son' call his name snapped him out of his daydream.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Ma… Sena," He swallowed hard. "You are so… beautiful, even beyond Mamori and your mother. Your long brown hair… it make me remember her so deeply. You know, she left us for past ten years."

"Yes, father," Sena lowered his head. He remembers that his mother died when he was around five's; leave his father alone, a single parent to Mamori and him. But still, his father's action was bit strange. _Am I so beautiful?_ He kept this question trailed on his mind.

"Your disguise is perfect," he commented. "Starting from now, your name is Lady Selena, the old acquaintance of Eyeshield empire family. In your journey toward Shinryuuji, Mr. Yukimitsu will accompany you, along with Ha-ha squadron. You must learn about everything from him, such as the ladylike manners,"

"Oh… yes, Mr. Yukimitsu," Sena mumbled. "The half-baldy teacher. But, why must I accompanied by Ha-ha squadron?"

"The three were the bravest and strongest soldiers in our kingdom, Sena… oh, sorry, Lady Selena," the king apologized, lowered his head to respect 'him'. "Lord Jyuumonji with his squires: Kuroki and Togano. They will protect you in your journey to Shinryuuji,"

"I knew that fact, father, but…" Sena breathe so long. "My relationship with them, especially Lord Jyuumonji, was bad. He… he hate me, always said that I'm hopeless, loser, and something more. It was humiliating. A journey with them may be considered as a bad dream for me!"

"What kind of bad dream?" Suddenly, a voice came from Sena's back, make he surprised, nearly jumped. Lord Jyuumonji. Sena turned away, and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, it's not something that I meant," he said nervously, along with his lady appearance.

But Jyuumonji seemed to unnotice his apologize, his mind trapped with a new figure in front of him.

_Such a beautiful brunette lady_, he thought like a lovebird. _I'm sure I haven't seen her yet. Who is she?_

"Lord Jyuumonji? Lord Jyuumonji…" Sena waved his hand in front of Jyuumonji's face. He has been trying to get the soldier attention for the past three minutes. But it seems that the soldier was very deep in his thoughts.

_What's got to him?_

Sena let out a sigh. Then an idea struck him. He smiles mischievously as he slowly gets himself closer to Jyuumonji's ear and yelled his name. "LORD JYUUMONJI!!!"

Lord Jyuumonji's action was very funny to say at least. Sena laugh out loud and was holding his sides the moment it happens. Poor Jyuumonji was so shocked; he actually jumped a foot and landed on his butt on the ground.

Sena continue to laugh when he saw Lord Jyuumonji blink stupidly back at him.

"I'm sorry Lord Jyuumonji," said Sena, after he successfully controls his laughter. "I've been trying to get your attention, but you've gone to somewhere I don't know,"

"Forgive me, Lady…"

"Selena," Sena answered, relieved that he have remembered his new name. "I was the old acquaintance with the king's family,"

"Yes, Lady Selena," He said smiling at him, trying desperately to hide the pink blush from forming on his cheeks. "I was thinking,"

"About what?" Sena asked, full of anger.

"It was… You're so beautiful, Lady Selena,"

It only took him a second to realize what he had said; his expression on his face was one of horror, but Sena was as red as an apple either. He started to become embarrassed but did his best to hide it.

He couldn't believe that Jyuumonji had just complemented him. The fucking lord, that always calls him 'loser', 'little brat', and 'hopeless prince'?! Sena didn't know he must be happy or not, remembering the fact that he is on woman appearance looking now. Damn!

After all, the first pairing: JyuumonjiSena. Yay! Do you like it? Do you have any idea whose next? We'll wait for your review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Preparation

Rune: We've got much review! Ya-Ha!

Rath: By the way, this fanfic will be much of pairing (JyuumonjiSena, HiruSena, etc… but later we swear!), and maybe some… lemony?

Rune: He-eh… but it stills so long… We're being insane to write a serialized fanfic. Btw, we're sorry we're late to post this. I am sick, and we got many assignments due the Golden Week. Here is the update!

We don't own Eyeshield 21.

**Chapter 3: The Preparation**

"Thanks," Sena replied what Jyuumonji had said earlier, although his heart won't allow that. "Your armor looks pretty good on you," _He just complimented me; it's no problem to do the same, right?_

But Jyuumonji―caused by his hidden interest of her―felt a nosebleed coming on.

"Well…" he spluttered. "Thanks anyway,"

"Gosh, what do we have here?" the king's amused voice cut through the romantic tension between these two like a knife. He felt like being ignored all the way.

Instantly, Jyuumonji jumped off again, looking horribly embarrassed. Sena, though, noticed the particular gleam of evil in his father's eyes.

"What are you doing here, Lord Jyuumonji? I think you must train your soldiers by now," he said. Or spluttered, as he seemed to be choking on his own amusement. _My 'wise decision' will give a great of success! Sena's naturally action was beyond perfect! He has an ability to be a good lady._

"A soldier came to my barracks fifteen minutes ago, said that you will send me to an important mission. But you were nowhere to be found, and I was walking like a hopeless person until I heard some noise from this room," Jyuumonji answered, tried to sound innocent. Sena laughed a bit, put an angel smile that he simply didn't acknowledge it, make Jyuumonji blushed again.

"Your mission has a relationship with her," the king pointed his finger to Sena. "I think you've know that tonight Shinryuuji will held a dance party, and she is the one and only woman that will attend it,"

"Really?" He whirled to look at Sena, a shocked expression in his eyes, but in a manner that told him he was clearly listening. He actually had a crush with her. "Then… I think we must go now,"

"That's right," the king nodded. "Shinryuuji Kingdom is far enough. I have prepared a cart with a coachman and three horses to your journey. Go with your squires, Kuroki and Togano. Mr. Yukimitsu will come along; he'll be inside the cart with Lady Selena,"

"Mr. Yukimitsu?" Jyuumonji frowned, his thought run wild to imagine that his love will be in the same room with that behavior teacher. He was jealous. "In the cart? With her?"

"Don't think any stranger, Lord Jyuumonji," the king "It seemed that you like Lady Selena, didn't you? I am too. Well, he just wants to teach her any lessons about ladylike manners before the dance party begins. I think he had no interest of woman, the books is his only love,"

Jyuumonji was stunned. The king said such a word in front of the one he love… He wished to unleash his sword and cut his own neck…

"I'm glad you like me," Sena commented, didn't know what was the meaning of his father said. He felt relieve to know that Jyuumonji like him, he thought the blond soldier hate him all the time.

But the reality wasn't the same as he thought. Jyuumonji's face became red and redder, like a volcanic mountain that will explode anytime, burst out the lava. He breathed so hard, his mind was blurry caused of Selena's comment. _She… likes me? Really?_ Then, after a joyous moment (the king think so), he could control it, keep his image like a soldier must've.

"Thanks, Lady Selena," he bowed. "Ah-uh… I'll check the cart due your safety… and well, I am leaving… now,"

He turned to the exit, but unfortunately his head hit the door, careless, make he fell. Sena gasped and helped him to stand. Jyuumonji's face blushed again as he quickly walked off and slammed the door.

BLAM!

The room became silent, until his father grinned and laughed loudly.

"Kekekeke…," the king laughed like a devil. "Look at his face, Sen… Selena. His expression… this is the first time I look him like a mere child. He always polite every time I meet him, and-and… kekeke… "

"I don't know what so funny about that, father," Sena snapped his father craziness. "He looked pale. His face was red, maybe he got a fever! Oh, is he alright?"

"It wasn't pale, Selena. You sure are innocent," his father rubbed Sena's hair, trying to stop his evil-laugh. "It is something like what I felt when I was seeing your transformation at the first time,"

"Feel like you was?" Sena looked confused, and then said, "Did he consider me as his mother?"

"Sena, you've say something that wasn't good for my head," the king shook his head with despair. "The most important fact is: he was alright. Now prepare yourself, bring everything that your sister always do,"

"Creampuff?"

"No!" the king cut off, he couldn't belief what he heard. "OMG… please kill me… I mean such a lady thing! You can come to her room and take everything that looks nice with your clothes. Also some gown, I don't know when the party end, high heels, and some cosmetics to keep your beauty. Mr. Yukimitsu will teach you about it: how to wear, how to treat, how to bla bla blah… (censored: it took fifteen minutes to say it all) during your journey,"

"He will?" Sena frowned.

"Yes, he knows everything. He was teaching your sister about it long time ago,"

"Really?! Strange," His eyebrow quirked.

"Stop yammering and do what I said. This is for our people sake," the king said seriously with a grumpy glare, although he was laughing inside his heart. "No question,"

"Okay, I'll do it, sigh…" Sena walked off toward the door, but suddenly his father called him back. He turned his head impatiently. "What's wrong father? I must prepare anything as your madness order,"

"Madness? It is the wisest decision ever! Don't go all drama queens. I'm just want to say that you must take care of yourself, does everything that fucking Shinryuuji want to your own safety, and… you are a good lady, Sen… Selena. Every man in this world will like you for sure,"

"A good lady? I doubt that. I am still a normal guy," Sena shook his head. "But hey, they'll like me? Whoa, I'll have many friends! It'll be amusing and I wouldn't feel boredom anymore. I won't feel like an abandoned child. Okay father, I'll give my best… good bye,"

Sena slammed the door, left his father stood dumbfounded in the room.

"Sena, you are a frightening guy… your innocent actions scared me… will you be okay?" he whispered worriedly. His face full of shock and eyes narrowed. "I hope that you won't marry a guy in the future. Maybe I'll commit suicide if it happened,"

(A/N):

Yay! Chapter three is over! It was short, but we hope you'll like it. Review, please! And we still want to know your idea about the next pairing!


	4. Chapter 4: His Hope

**A/N**: Finally! The crazy rush of exam is over and summer holiday comes…. time to update our story! We thought it was time to try to change the pace from the pairing JyuumonjiSena without going blurry and unreadable. Almost every reader thinks that this story is just about those two lovebirds… (Correct: one sided lover) and it was a big mistake! So, we figured the other character environment was a nice change and also gives you clues about Sena's truly sweetie heart. As addition, the other reason why Sena didn't refuse his father's order, is that he has already wore a woman's outfit in his childhood. Tragic, huh? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of the related characters. And whatever above that this story does not apply belong to us.

**Chapter Four**: His Hope

_Main Hall of Seibu Castle, Wild Gunmans Kingdom, an Important Meeting ever._

I must forget him.

Prince Riku held his head onto the chair, and closed his eyes for a minute. He thought with a resemblance, the source of the problem. A big one, if he can say.

Why?

Because it was total strange for the Almost-A-Perfect-Prince like him to fall in love with a guy, especially his best friend.

From the Eyeshield Kingdom.

He clenched his fist and groaned desperately. If he didn't see it after all, he would be a normal prince. But he has already seen it, a moment that change the way he thinks about him.

If only he didn't see his best friend on woman's outfit five years ago, caused by his mother's craziness.

_Damn_! He screamed in his heart. The light brown hair, the brightest eyes ever, the cutest gown, a sheepishly smile, and his kindness… he was a total perfect prince…ss.

He leaned back and rested his chin on his hands, his elbows on his knees, and imagined a world of only him and Sena. The thought warmed his whole body and he couldn't help but smile. The hairs on the back of his neck raised and he slumped further, imagining that the deep blue painted wall contained Sena's portrait, fanned out all over the room.

He could now remember what it was like to see one of his nervous smiles, remember what it was like to hear his voice. A flash of white curtain could have been his gown; a flute's melody carried on the wind could have been his singing. The treetops, brown in contrast with the bright sky, were his eyelashes. The sand of the dessert could have been his skin. He was everywhere.

_Stop thinking of him, Riku._ He mentally berated herself for becoming distracted. They were in the middle of a meeting, and he had to think about how to respond Shinryuuji's 'invitation'. _He doesn't like you Riku, never, and you need to accept that fact._

"So, what must we do? Send our entire noble lady?" he heard his father talked with his advisor, Kid.

"I think it is the best choice for our kingdom. Our allies, the Eyeshield Kingdom, took the same action as I heard,"

_Eyeshield Kingdom_. Riku fell on his only worlds, again. He lost count how many times he tried to forget his best friend in Woman Mode, but it was like trying to stop the tides. Worthless action, if he could say. But suddenly he snapped out, remembered what situation he was in. Then he looked straight to his father as he was talking the whole problems seriously. To Riku's eyes, his father was absolutely important, even he always snoring at night, confuse him who sleep in the next room. His father looked over to him, and shot him a look as if to tell him to 'quit his daydreaming and join the discussion'.

"Are you alright, Riku? Are this invitation bothering you?" his father asked. The Almost-A-Perfect-Prince shook his head. _No, because Sena never attend this kind of invitation, right? He is a guy, and this is for a noble lady… He is untouchable._

"Maybe the prince got some cold. After it came along…" Kid grabbed Shinryuuji's invitation. "The weather changed badly, the tidal waves increased, sandstorms began raging, and our horses acted wildly. And it was the beginning; we don't know what they will do if we ignore their kind invitation,"

"Okay. Then we will take plan A. Send our entire lady, and prays to God that they won't become the chosen one. Get along with our best soldiers Kid, and come to our noble families' house,"

And the meeting was over as the advisor left the room with all audiences, except Riku and his father. Heard all of the case, the explanation, and the way to solve it, Riku knew the way to solve his problems either. He glanced over his father with clinging eyes, full of hopes and secret obsessions. His father sighed.

"So Riku, what do you want from me?" His father asked, knowing it was far from unusual for his only son to keep stay at the main hall, staring at him with a puppy eyes.

"How could you know that I want something?"

"I knew it," He sighed. "Because you're my son, and we had lived together for 15 years,"

"There you go. Umm… father, can I… can I…"

"Can I what? Do you want me to buy some taller machine for you again?"

"No, I'm just want to go with the soldiers that will come to Shinryuuji. You will allow me to come, won't you?"

"For what purpose?" His father raised his eyebrows.

"Umm…" He silenced for a minute, then took a deep breath and began talking. "Looking for… my destined heart?"

Then Riku noticed that what he had said was wrong, because his father kept silence and looked at him with a disbelief glance. _Fool me!_

"I-I-I have grown up and… I think this is the perfect time to me to look for a fiancée. It is usual for a prince to be engaged or married at my age, right?" He added nervously. "But if you don't want to, then… don't,"

Out of his mind, suddenly his father laughed so hard and rubbed his back continuously. The Almost-A-Perfect-Prince became speechless as he having a strange thought that his father is crazy.

"Finally!" His father shouted happily. "After a long moment, you realized to look for a woman and ignored about how to be taller! Your mother will be grateful to hear this joyful news!"

"You do?" His father nodded. "Then, you will also allow me to come, right?"

"Of course, Riku. Then prepare your luggage, as the cart that brings our lady will go about an hour. Don't forget to wear your best suit and the sweet scent perfume, a secret recipe from our alchemists. I engaged with your mother because she had an interest about that fragrance,"

"That looks like the fish fossils," Riku said, half-jokingly. Riku remembered the smell in comment. The time he used the perfume he succeeded in making the alley cats yowl and ran after him, considered him as a very big fish. "But for mother that loves to smell such an odd scent, it was a heaven,"

"Okay, do as you wish," it looked like his father gave up and left the room shortly after that.

And Riku was alone, fell into his only worlds once again.

I must have fun there and caught a lot of attention from the lady. Then I'll meet my destined lady, my soon to be fiancée and wife. Though the probability near zero, caused by my weight. Hoping is always allowed, isn't it?

But first, I must forget him.

**A/N:** Ah well, review if you think it's worth continuing or to correct any mistakes. We're aware our grammar leaves quite a bit to be desired for. We tried so hard to improve it, really! Next will be KakeiSena, a dream on a starry night…


End file.
